This invention relates to apparatus or system for generation of electrical energy. The improved efficiency electric power generation apparatus includes the inertia of a rotating shaft to aid in powering an electric generator that may intermittently be powered by an electric motor.
Electric generators have been used for may years to produce electric power. The electric generators may be powered by internal combustion engines, water or hydroelectric, nuclear and other sources of power. The emphasis in contemporary applications, particularly for a small scale electrical generation such as for a land vehicle may have been to obtain efficient electric power generation for increased periods of use with a minimum of input energy to a generating system.